gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
One Less Bell to Answer/A House Is Not a Home
One Less Bell to Answer/A House is Not a Home ist ein Mash-Up aus der sechzehnten Episode der ersten Staffel, Liebe ist ein weiter Weg, und wird von April und Will in seiner Wohnung gesungen, sowie A House Is Not A Home zuvor von Finn und Kurt. Sie singen ihn, als sich April selbst über Nacht bei Will einlädt und dass sie glücklich darüber sein sollten, dass ihre Beziehungen vorbei sind, da April eine Geliebte war und Will belogen wurde. Der Mash-Up stammt von Barbra Streisand aus ihrem Album "Barbra Joan Streisand" aus dem Jahr 1971. "One Less Bell to Answer" stammt von Keely Smith aus dem Jahr 1967. "A House Is Not A Home" stammt von Dionne Warwick aus ihrem dritten Album "Make Way for Dionne Warwick" aus dem Jahr 1964. Charts Lyrics April: One less bell to answer One less egg to fry One less man to pick up after I should be happy But all I do is cry Will: Cry, cry, no more laughter April: Oh, I should be happy Will: Oh, why did she go? April: I only know that since he left my life's so empty (Will: Oh, oh) Though I try to forget it just can't be done Each time the doorbell rings, I still run Beide: I don't know how in the world April: To stop thinking of him Will: I should be happy April: 'Cause I still love him so I end each day the way I start out (Will: I start and end each day crying) Crying my heart out Will: One less bell to answer April: One less egg to fry One less man Will: One less man April: To pick up after Will: No more April: No more laughter Beide: No more love April: Since he went away Will: Since she went away April: Since he went away, oooh A chair is still a chair Even when there's no one sitting there Well, I'm not meant to live alone Turn this house into a home When I climb the stair and turn the key Oh, please be there Still in love with me Will: One less bell to answer April: Each time the doorbell rings, I still run Will: One less egg to fry April: I'm lucky I've got one less man Will: One less man April: To pick up after Will: No more April: No more laughter Beide: No more love April: Since he went away Will: Since she went away April: Since he went away Beide: All I do is cry Trivia *''A House Is Not A Home'' wurde zuvor von Finn und Kurt in der gleichen Episode gesungen. Das ist bisher das erste und einzige Mal, dass das in der Serie passiert. *Naya Rivera meinte auf der Comic-Con 2010, dass das ihr Lieblingssong aus der ersten Staffel ist. *Kristin Chenoweth und Matthew Morrison sangen den Song 2011 auf der MusiCares-Gala, die Barbra Streisand ehrte. *Kristin sang den Song auf ihrer Konzerttour 2012 mit ihrem Hintergrundsänger und -tänzer Will Taylor. *Kristin sang und nahm zuvor A House Is Not A Home für die Broadwayshow "Promises, Promises" auf. Videos thumb|center|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 1 Kategorie:Mash Up Kategorie:Solos von April Rhodes Kategorie:Solos von Will Schuester